Akatsuki Sakura's life
by LesMisAnimeWeirdo
Summary: What would happen if Sakura was not raised in Konoha but actually born to Pein and Konan see her adventures inside :D
1. Chapter 1

Summary

What happens when your parents are Pein and Konan and no one knows but the Akatsuki? Well you need to read and find out.

Chapter one- from day one to 13

We will start at the beginning. I was born on March 28th to Pein and Konan the leaders of the Akatsuki. I had rosy cheeks, pale skin I guess my dad gave me that and I had the most amazing and captivating blue eye I got them from my mum but the weird thing is I have cherry blossom pink hair but with blue highlights and this is how I got the name Sakura. When I was born my father had wanted a son to take over the Akatsuki when he was to old or if he died but as soon as my father saw me he didn't care that I was a girl just that he had a beautiful little girl which was his to love and protect, from that day on he has always been very protective of me, and as soon as my mum was asleep my father took me to meet the Akatsuki which at the time was Madara, Zetsu and Orochimaru.

They had all fallen in love with me instantly and when Orochimaru got a chance that night when everyone was asleep he bit my neck and five cherry blossoms appeared but there was a seal on it so no one would find out until I used chakra. The seal he gave me was the curse mark he had recently created which would make the person who had the mark be loyal and obey only him but if they disobeyed him there free will would be taken away until they would willingly do what he wanted. This is why he gave her the curse mark as he knew that when she was older she would be beautiful and powerful so he wanted to claim her before anyone else could.

I first used my chakra by accident when I was two, I was a quick learner so everything I did was way before the normal. At two I had seen my mum making some paper angels when she was bored and I had the idea to try it myself and it came out perfectly and we learnt about the curse mark and that I had an extremely rare and powerful Rinnegan where she could copy anything she had seen even if it was just reading about it and she could then do it perfectly it didn't matter if it was a kekkei genkai or not she could copy it and as soon as she did she had knowledge on how to use it. Over the years many new people had come like Kisame and Hidan and Kakazu and Sasori but I was going on a 9 year mission to Konah where I would be the Kage of Ame (rain) daughter which was true as my dad was the leader of Ame after all so it wasn't a complete lie. I remember when I had to go to Konah to collect Itachi and he was the sweetest guy and he loved his brother so much and I knew what he did was for Sasuke and he told me to watch over Sasuke when I went to Konah again for my mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Team 7 and dealing with Konah (Sakura POV)

'Well today is the day' I thought 'the day I go to Konah for a few years and keep the whole daughter of Akatsuki thing a secret'

When I first go to the village I saw the Hokage and a boy I knew as Naruto Uzumaki I knew him because he had the kyuubi in him and it is a shame that the host can die during the removal process but if we want world peace we need to get all the tailed demons.

"Hey who are you" said Naruto

"Sakura Haruno I am going to be in one of the gennin teams that are being announced tomorrow" I answered

"Awesome you might be in a team with me and I'm NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I WILL BE THE NEXT HOKAGE BELIEVE IT" he said/shouted the last part

"Hey want to get some ramen and then I show you where things are" he asked

"Um yeah sure let's go if that is okay with you lord Hokage"

"Sure I need to do paper work anyway" said Sarutobi and me and Naruto went off to get some ramen together.

At the ramen place

"So where are you from and how come you are going to be a gennin" asked Naruto curious about his new friend

"Well I' am the daughter of the Kage of Ame and I was sent here because he felt no one would be good enough in Ame to be in a team with his and I quote "baby girl" he is a bit of a softy when it comes to me but no one knows it really" I replied then went back to her ramen she had her story made up before she came and knew it of by heart in case anyone was curious

"Oh wow he sounds great hopefully you and me can be on a team together" Naruto replied taking another big bite of his ramen and thinking about how pretty Sakura was and if she would go out with him if he asked.

"Yeah he is great but" but I was cut off by someone entering the ramen stand which turned out to be none other than …

Sasuke Uchiha and he said "hn dope who is this with you?" he was very curious about this girl who wasn't gazing in awe at him or acting like a fan girl it must have been the first girl to ever do that but he recognised her from somewhere he just couldn't remember when or where he had seen her

"Well I am Sakura Haruno I am going to be in one of the gennin teams and who might you be" she replied she already knew who he was but she had to keep up the act of not knowing anyone she shouldn't

"Sasuke Uchiha" he replied expecting her to react to his last name and start being all fan girly like most girls do

"Oh cool so are you going to be in one of the teams" I asked even thought I knew he was

"Yeah teme is going to be in a team hopefully not mine!" Naruto answered for Sasuke

"Dope"

"Teme!"

"Hn Dope"

"TEME YOU BASTERED"

"Hn"

Then all of a sudden they heard the most magical laughter ever heard and it was coming from Sakura they couldn't help but love her even more

"Oh wow I have to go and check out the place where I am going to be living for the next few years wait didn't you say that you were an Uchiha"

"Yeah" Sasuke replied not sure of what she was going to say next

"Oh good you can show me where I am going to be living I was told it is the Uchiha district and you would know where that is if you are a Uchiha" I replied I knew he lived there as Itachi still keeps an eye on him and barely anyone knows except maybe me, Madara and Kisame.

"Come on I will take you there" Sasuke replied still hiding his inner happiness

Later when they have arrived at the Uchiha district

"So why did the Hokage tell you to stay here" Sasuke asked quite curiously

"Well I am the Kage of Ame's daughter and he wanted me to be treated fairly and he felt that would be better done in Konah so he sent me here for a few years" I replied I wasn't exactly lying I just wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Hn so you must be powerful" he replied thinking it would be even better if she was powerful as she could help him with his second goal.

"I guess so I have never had a test on how strong I am but the academy knew I could do all the gennin level things perfectly so they said I could go into a new team or go higher but I wanted to start from the beginning and do it properly" I replied I was telling the truth I was never tested but I did train with all the Akatsuki so I must be strong "well I better get to bed it is an early start tomorrow night Sasuke-kun" I said as I headed upstairs to go to bed in the room Sasuke showed me

"Night" Sasuke replied short and sweet.

The next Day

Sasuke came down the stairs to see Sakura cooking breakfast which was sausage, egg, bacon, hash brown and beans and it smelt delicious and after it was properly cooked to perfection he was allowed to have some and he thought it was the best thing he ever tasted and he didn't know it was even possible to love her even more. After I had tided up and put things away I sat down with Sasuke to eat the breakfast but I only had sausage egg and bacon.

After breakfast I had help from Sasuke to wash and dry up and then we got ready in our shinobi (ninja) gear and Kunoichi (female ninja) gear with a weapons pouch on our thigh. I had started to develop a bit sooner than most girls so I wrapped my chest as it could interfere with training. After we were both ready we went together to the academy to find out which teams we were on.

At the academy

When I had arrived with Sasuke I received quite a few glares from girls and I got loving looks from the boys and Sasuke got glares from boys and loving look from girls because he was with me and not the fan girls and the boys were jealous I was with Sasuke and not them I could see that I might be having a fan club soon great (!)

When I was looking for a seat I saw Naruto on his own so I dragged Sasuke along and sat in the middle of them and waited for the teacher which I was told was named Iruka. When Iruka came we all were quite as we wanted to know which teams we would be on.

"Okay I will be calling out the names of the teams first is … and team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura the sensei is Hatake Kakashi now on to team 8 …." Iruka told the class as soon as the fan girls learnt Sasuke wasn't on a team with them and they all started crying and the boys were trying not to cry but there was one girl not crying over not being in a team with Sasuke and her name was Hyyuga Hinata she had a major crush on Naruto since six and she really wanted to be on a team with him but not everyone could be happy she thought.

Waiting for Kakashi 

"when will he come I mean this is a really important thing and he is very late" I complained I didn't like to complain but when it came to this guy its hard not to we had been waiting for a hour and a half and Naruto was so bored he decided he would put a bucket of water over the door so the sensei gets wet when he comes in Sasuke said it wont work so I betted that it did. Then I sensed a new chakra I new this would be the sensei.

"Quiet guys I think he is coming" I said in a hushed tone

And in he came and the bucket … fell on him I was right like always

"I don't think I like any of you except her" he said pointing to me

"What why do you like Sakura-chan why not me I am better I managed to hit you with the water!" Naruto asked angry that the sensei didn't like him

"Well she was the first to sense my chakra so therefore she is the better of you lot anyway meet me on the roof"

On the roof

"So tell me about your likes, dislikes and any dream you have" Kakashi said in a bored tone

"Why don't you go first since you were late?" Naruto shouted still annoyed

"Okay well I am Hatake Kakashi, I don't have any likes or dislikes and I have no goal, okay chicken butt you can go first"

Sasuke after giving a real evil glare said "I am Uchiha Sasuke I don't like much except Sakura and hate a lot of things, my goal is to kill a certain man and I want to recreate my clan"

"Okay fair enough blondie your turn" Kakashi said

"Well I am Uzumaki Naruto I like ramen and Sakura-chan and I don't like Sasuke-teme and I will be the greatest Hokage ever"

"Okay loud one, now my dear your turn" I was very surprised at being called my dear but said "well I am Haruno Sakura and I love my village and family and I dislike people who judge people before the know someone and my dream is to be the next Kage of Ame" I replied

"well it seems your dream would be more realistic than his (points at Naruto) anyway meet tomorrow at training field 7 at 6 o'clock tomorrow morning for a test and don't eat breakfast" me being the genius I am knew that he was up to something and wanted up to be tired and hungry and I figured it would be so we fight him but we would need to work as a team so I told Naruto and Sasuke and they agreed to help out with the plan.

The next morning

"Remember teamwork is needed" I told the boys

"Hi everybody sorry I am late I had to take an injured puppy to the Inzuka's vet" Kakashi told the team "well lets get started you need to get a bell before noon. Go!"

We all hid except Naruto but that was the plan he would tease Kakashi while Sasuke would impress him with above gennin jutsu and I would cast a powerful genjutsu on him then I did my own jutsu where cherry blossoms cover the person and on my command release a gas to make someone unconscious and I got a bell and threw it at Naruto and Sasuke and told Kakashi "we win and we did as a team"

"Well that it a first well done you are gennin meet me here tomorrow same time as today bye" and he went off in a poof. "We did it guys lets celebrate"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 chunnin exams

We had been doing a lot of D rank missions and Naruto had complained and we got a C rank mission then it turned out that the bridge builders village was poor and it was an A rank mission instead and I had to knock out the two brothers who attacked us as they knew who I was. Somehow I had managed to convince Zabuzza and Haku to come back to Konah but they said they would be loyal to me so I figured I could trust them and told them all about the Akatsuki and have agreed to help me whenever I need it.

We had just been told soon after the A rank mission that the chunnin exams were in Konah so we had been entered. We were all training when Sasuke challenged me to a match and I won of course but then I had Naruto saying 'way to go Sakura and I knew you could beat him'. But today was the day of the first exam.

In the building

"Hey why aren't the people being let in" Naruto asked confused

"It is because that isn't the right room as the room is on the third floor and we are on the second plus it is easy to tell it is genjutsu" many 'oh' and 'damn' were heard and everyone followed Sakura

In the exam room

"hey Sakura-chan meet the rest of the guys from the academy from left to right there is "Inzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru, then Aburame Shino and Hyyuga Hinata and they are all in the same team I think" "over there is Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Chouji"

"Hi everyone I am Haruno Sakura and I am the Kage of Ame's daughter and I came here so I wasn't treated differently and I will be here till I am 15 then he will collect me during that year"

"Hey you might want to keep it down some of these people are violent and strong especially the guys from Ame" everyone looked at me "what it is true we can make sure that we can defend our selves if war happens again and why don't you introduce your self Kabuto"

"Sorry I am Yakushi Kabuto" "hey how do you know Sakura-chan are you a stalker" Naruto asked a bit rudely "well I have been to Ame once or twice and I met the leader of the village and Sakura had been sparing with a guard and almost killed him" "that was a lot of fun" I remember that I had been sparing with Hidan and he didn't believe I could kick his ass and I killed him and I knew about his ability so I told my dad to torture him because he was mean to me and I saw Orochimaru and Kabuto in the room said 'hi' then I went. Everyone was wide eyed when they heard I almost killed someone I thought that was normal.

"Quiet sit down and you must not be with your team the rules for this exam are answer the questions if you or a team mate cheats you are out of here all the team I will give the 10th question at the end" Ibiki said in quiet a strong voice

I knew for this you had to cheat but not get caught so everyone from rain or part of the rookie nine got the answers "times up any of you want to leave now go but if you don't go and fail the exam you will never be allowed to do the chunnin exams ever again" we were warned he was one of the people the Hokage decided I stay with him and a crazy lady called Miterashi Anko "no one quitting well then you have all passed" then all of a sudden Anko came through the window breaking it and I just had to roll my eyes "oi pinkie what are you doing here" only she could call me that and live "I am taking the exams I told you yesterday mad-kun" "oh yeah I forgot you were in it any way lets go" and we all left

The forest of death

"Okay so the rules are get a heaven and earth scroll and return with both your teammates before the 5 days are over oh and we need you to fill in these forms just incase you die I don't want to be responsible" and she handed out the forms

"Remember Naruto that we must stick together and be a team other wise we will lose and it is best to make a secret password just incase and I will only say it once so you must remember. It is 'Jordan Reeve is a good incest buddy'" I told the boys

"Got it" Sasuke said

"What how am I suppose to remember that its is so weird" Naruto said

"Sorry but it wont be remembered by anyone else" I told him

"Oi maggots listen up go to a gate and when the gate opens the exams begins"

In the forest

"Come on the quicker we get a scroll the faster we can get out of here"

After travelling and not finding anyone we took a 5 minute break then all of a sudden Naruto was starting to pull his pants down so I shouted" hey if you need a toilet go in the bushes just over there" I pointed at some near bushes

"Fine" Naruto grumbled

A few minutes later

"He shouldn't be taking this long something is up"

"I know wait Sasuke stay back I sense I chakra and I don't think it is going to be good" I had sensed Orochimaru's chakra what can he want now is it to blow my cover or is it to get Sasuke

"Kukukuku well done little Sakura you have improved a lot since you were six so are you ready yet or do you still need a year or two"

"What the hell are you talking about" I replied

"The mark on your neck means you belong to me and I was just seeing if I should take you now or in a few years and I needed to get an Uchiha anyway" he told me and Sasuke

"What Sasuke do not let him bite you" I shouted to Sasuke then all of a sudden Orochimaru appeared by Sasuke

"Don't worry it wont be to bad if you live" Orochimaru told Sasuke and he bit down giving him a curse mark "AHH" Sasuke screamed and was fighting to stay awake

Meanwhile

"Oi you big snake let me out of here I don't like being eaten alive" Naruto shouted inside a giant snake

With Sasuke and Sakura

Sasuke had fainted which was better for me "look Orochimaru Akatsuki don't want trouble we want peace remember and all we want off you is to give us your ring back and we wont bovver you" I told him trying not to start a fight as who knows how strong he is now

"Well I just want you to belong to me and to know all the jutsu in the world" he told me

"But why do you want me I don't get it why me" I was really confused why we he want for me to belong to him I guess it could be because I know my medical skills are getting better maybe he needs more people to heal his army

"You may not know it yet but the mark I put on you seals gives you all the jutsu I knew about at the time plus I know you have unlimited chakra and the most powerful rinnegan ever and that believe it or not gives you immortality but you are beautiful and in the future the most powerful shinobi ever and I want you to be mine and to make me powerful and feared across the world and I believe you will get most of this knowledge on your 13th birthday" he replied

"How come you know so much about me and my abilities" I replied

"I know as I did research about your rinnegan and I wouldn't be able to have it but if I could have my wife to be that powerful and to make me immortal it would help my goals" he said and all of a sudden he bit me on the curse mark and said "now that I have activated it, it will start growing across your neck and when it is completed you will be with me or coming to me"

"What the hell I don't want to go to you" I shouted at him

"Not now maybe but soon you will be mine bye my little cherry blossom oh and I believe my friend has eaten your teammate" and he disappeared

"Naruto you idiot where are you" and I went searching for him while carry Sasuke only to find him passed out as well so I found a safe spot and would tend to them while they were passed out

Later that day

I was doing a good job of keeping the boys healthy but a team from sound came and told me to give them Sasuke and threw a kunai at a trap

"Come on little girl give us Sasuke" Zaku said

"no sorry" I said sarcastically and did a earth jutsu to make the ground split it got the girl but the two guys were still in a condition to fight and the guy with one eye showing started to do hand signs and I realised I needed to get my ears covered so I brought the ear plugs I had brought to stop me hearing Naruto snoring and put them in my ears. Good I thought cant hear a thing and I got a shuriken and threw it at the guy doing a sound jutsu and made it go wherever I wanted with chakra strings that no one could see and I got some clay from Deidara and I had mouths on my hands like him but were hidden with gloves and I made a few insects which were small but extremely powerful and got them to fly into both guys clothes and when they had done that I shouted "KATSU" and grab Naruto and Sasuke and put them in a safer place. The sound people had got away injured and left their scroll which was an earth scroll and we had a heaven scroll so as soon as the boys woke up we would go to the tower.

"Who are you I know most people in Konah and I am pretty sure I would remember you so tell us who you are" a guy appeared and it was a Hyyuga

"It is polite to say your names first but never mind I am Haruno Sakura of Ame and I am in Konah till I am 15 then I am to go back to Ame and become the Kage" I told the rude Hyyuga "Hn I am Hyyuga Neji and this is Tenten and Rock Lee"

"My dearest cherry blossom please let me go out with you I promise to protect you with my life!" Rock Lee told me and I didn't have a clue what to say so I told him "sorry Lee but I am not wanting to be in a relationship at the moment and it would be best for us to be friends" "don't worry I will wait for you my dearest cherry blossom" he yet again proclaimed "we better get going come on boys" Tenten told them but lee didn't really want to leave because he couldn't protect his cherry blossom and Neji was curious about me I could tell I said goodbye to them and saw Sasuke waking up so I told him we had both our scrolls and I would get food and he would wake Naruto up .

Later

I had sensed some very demon like chakra and came across the sand team with the shortest guy from sand with his hand outstretched and he was controlling the sand and made it go around the leader of the rain team. I was shocked at how bad the rain team were I know their gennin but they should be better than that I would need to get their ninja licence taken away so I came and shouted at them "hey did you know who I am" "yes" was heard from the rain team and "no" from the taller guy and girl of the sand team the short guy from sand was just staring at me "sorry I was talking to them, you guys are so bad how did you manage to convince my dad to let you go to the exams" "we asked soon after you left and he didn't care about that at the time just about the village and we came when he was busy with work and he just wanted us to go so he said yes" one of them said "well you need to go back I will give you a note to give to my father and I will know if you don't so wait for the note" I quickly wrote the note and put it in one of their hands "go now" I love being in control

"Sorry about that I am Haruno Sakura I am the daughter of the Ame Kage and I have been told the future Kage, so what are your names" I asked politely "Sabaku no Temari" the girl told me "Sabaku no Kankuro" the taller guy said and finally "Sabaku no Gaara, why did you interrupt my kill" "I didn't know I did that, do you still want to kill" I asked him I was always kind and helpful unless you get on the wrong side of me or I was angry "no but you now owe me" Gaara aid inside he agreed with Shikaku that she was deadly but innocent at the same time and exceptionally beautiful and powerful she as enchanting and he wanted her, he would make her come of her own free will though and when she did she would be marked as his, he decided he would follow after her when the exam finished he would have to be her friend somehow and after that they could do killings together that thought really please Shikaku "so do you have both scrolls" I asked the team "yes we were on our way to the tower when Gaara needed to kill" Temari explained "so is my team I was going for good then we would go to the tower so I guess I will see you there bye" and I disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms and appeared in a tree above Naruto and Sasuke and I told them we needed to go to the tower.

I went first into the tower and said "I think we need to open the scrolls and all of a sudden …..

…. My mum and dad appeared! My face was like : O and I ran and hugged them I knew it was them in disguise I sensed their chakra my dad had the Kage robe and hat on he now had red hair, no piercing. My mum had white hair and no piercings she was in a normal ANBU outfit. "What are you guys doing here I thought you guys were busy in Ame" "yeah we are but we got in some people to help out" my mum said and I knew they had got the Akatsuki to do the work "the boys must be your team mates" my dad asked "yeah this is Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto" I told them "well I am Sakura's dad and this is her mum" my dad said to the boys "we better tell you that it looks like a lot of people will pass and if that does happen there will be a preliminary fight before the third exam and this will split the numbers into half. Sakura-hime you best know that we will send Tobi when you are 15 and the time is right" my mum said. Great I am glad that Madara will be coming, he is so sweet to me "bye mum, bye dad. Come on boys we should get some rest" "bye Sakura-hime and congratulations you made it in record time 5 hours and 17 minutes, you just beat the sand team as they came a minute later oh and look after her boys" my mum said and me, Sasuke and Naruto went to get some rest "we really have a special girl there Konan-chan" "you know what Pein-kun we should meet her sensei" and they went off to meet Kakashi.

The battle

It was one month since the preliminary battles. I had beaten Ino Yamanaka; Sasuke beat one of Kabuto's teammates, Gaara beat Lee, Neji beat Hinata, Shikamaru beat Kin, Kiba lost to Naruto, Temari defeated Tenten, Chouji lost to Dosu, Shino beat Zaku and Kankuro beat the other team mate of Kabuto's.

I was going to battle Shikamaru, Naruto was against Neji, Kankuro was against Shino, Gaara against Sasuke and Temari was against Dosu but Gaara killed him. I also heard sound and sand planning to attack Konah so I had to tell the Hokage and most of the shinobi knew except gennin participating.

Naruto drew in his match, Kankuro forfeited; I won against Shikamaru and Temari, Sasuke and Gaara fought but Gaara got hurt so he ran to the forest area and Sasuke went after him. I got Naruto and Shikamaru and went after Sasuke and Shino tagged along so he could go against Kankuro. The Hokage was battling Orochimaru and my parents were battling one of Orochimaru's summoning. Now Naruto and I were going after Sasuke and Kakashi did a summoning and gave us a dog called Pakun we had just found Sasuke but his curse mark was half way across him and all of a sudden my curse mark was starting to grow a centimetre across my neck I had to be more careful about this mark as I didn't want to be Orochimaru's play thing and power slave. I went up to Gaara and kissed him on the ….

… forehead as it always calmed me down I told him he would be happier and loved if he didn't let Shikaku take control and he was like Naruto but Naruto didn't give up and kill he worked hard and I hugged Gaara and he returned to normal and he said sorry but he ran away soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 after chunnin exams

After the chunnin exams all the damage was fixed quickly but the Hokage died we had a funeral and a man called Jiraya who helped Naruto in the chunnin exams said he wouldn't be Hokage and we should get the other sannin Senji Tsunade to be Hokage and he saw me and lets say he was drooling and said while Sasuke trained with Kakashi he would train me and Naruto and we would go find Tsunade and then she would probably train me I didn't refuse as I had a chance to train with a sannin and on the way he decided he would teach us rasengan I did it first time and Naruto had a lot more trouble but we had just found out Tsunade was in a bar so we would meet her then and this is what happened

"Tsunade-chan have you missed me!" Jiraya almost sang it whilst walking over to her "who would miss you" she very cleverly replied I think I would get along with her "who are the brat and the girl" she asked "I am Haruno Sakura and this is my teammate Uzumaki Naruto" I said very politely to her "Haruno isn't a Konaha name last time I remember" she said "yeah it's a Ame name I am the daughter of the Kage and he said I am going to replace him sometime when I am 15 and he sent me to Konaha to be treated fairly" "really so what can you do" she asked quite curious about me "um well I do have perfect chakra control, I made my own jutsu, I know rasengan and more" I told her "how would you like to be my next apprentice" she said "I would love to but only if you come back to Konaha to be Hokage otherwise my father probably wouldn't let me" "fine I guess I could do that but only because you would be the perfect student and this is Shizune she is also a medic nin but she is more companion to me" she said I could tell she had a bit too much sake and might not remember but she did say and we have witnesses to what she said.

The next morning Tsunade had told Shizune they would be leaving to Konaha and that she needed to pack their stuff as we were leaving tomorrow morning and before then she would train me and on the way to Konaha. I knew I wanted to impress Tsunade so I would get everything right 1st or 2nd try which is possible thanks to my highly advanced rinnegan and sharingan. It helps a lot in training and battle as it copies everything I see no matter what, the only problem with the sharingan is that Itachi and Madara don't want to show their mangekou sharingan as they don't want me to copy it just yet and want me to wait until I am ready for the eternal sharingan.

After the trip

After the trip ended I had been shown and memorised all of the basics of medical ninjutsu and the basics of hers and Shizune's fighting skills and my training would be finished soon if I continued being this great. When we arrived Tsunade told the elders she had come to be Hokage and if they didn't like it tough and this didn't go down to well with Konahamaru.

With Konahamaru

"come on Konahamaru at least let me in so we can talk about what is going to happen you know I wont do any dirty tricks you know me" I said through the doors to Konahamaru and slowly the doors opened just enough for me to get through. Success I thought as soon as I was in he slammed the door shut and re set all of his traps

"Sakura-chan they don't even remember grandpa since you and Naruto went to get the new Hokage" he said to me obviously very upset "don't worry they just don't want people to see how upset they are over his death but they are happy as we can have someone to take over and she is strong I have seen it plus she can be a major help training new medics. I mean she even took me as her apprentice so it can't be all bad right and no one will ever forget your granddad and I thought you didn't like being called 'honory grandson' by people so it benefits you so why don't we unset these traps and open the doors and you can apologise to Tsunade-shisou trust me it will be fine and I will still be with you for the next few years" I told Konahamaru trying to get him to accept that the village needs a Hokage and Tsunade is the best for that job. "Fine but promise you will still spend time with me" Konahamaru said to me "of course I won't leave you but you must remember when I am 15 I could be asked to return at any time but I would still visit when I can and send letters" I said to the poor boy after I said that he unset the traps, opened the doors and ran into Tsunade-shisou's legs and mumbled an apology and ran off to his room. I didn't follow as it would be best to leave him for a bit and I needed to see Sasuke.

At the training grounds 

I poofed in with my cherry blossoms right in front of Sasuke and said "hi just checking up on your training making sure you aren't ahead of me" it was only a bit of teasing and after the months Sasuke had really opened up to me and Naruto and Kakashi. "Hi your self don't worry I will soon catch you up and I have heard you are getting proper medic training by the Hokage so tell me how that happened" Sasuke asked "well me and Naruto went with Jiraya and he trained us a bit you would of came but Kakashi wanted to train you and when we finally found her she was very curious about what I could do and wanted to train me and I told her only if she came to Konaha and became the Hokage she was a bit reluctant but she gave in and I have improve to what a good medic can do after 2 weeks only and it can take 2 months to normally learn basics but I am quite good at her fighting as well and she expects me to be finished in 2-4 weeks its great isn't it I can finally feel useful next to you and Naruto" I said to him and he said "hn. Yeah it is come on we should go see Kakashi tell him this" I know he was a bit jealous but I was jealous of him he had Kakashi teaching him and Kakashi knew a lot of fighting.

When we arrived at kakashi's place we saw him on what looked like a very deep sleep and the other jonnin sensei's were around him and then some one came in suddenly "is it true Itachi Uchiha is in the village and is after Naruto Uzumaki" at first I was like yay I get to see Itachi and Kisame then I thought oh dear Sasuke was very angry and he ran off and I followed I would do something as they shouldn't be taking Naruto now I would have been told but Sasuke needed support any way. We had been looking in places Naruto was likely to be and the Ichiraku ramen owner said about a town not too fat and he went there with an old man.

We had just got to Naruto in time he obviously had just opened the door as he was scared I told Sasuke I wouldn't interfere with his fight unless he wanted me to or he needed me and I would fight Kisame. I ran so quick that Kisame didn't see me and I took his sword and he said "hey that's mine you cant handle it" in other words he didn't want his sword taken away from him and I asked him "what are you doing here" and he said "orders" but I wasn't sure if it meant Itachi or my dad I knew he wasn't the brightest but hopefully he realised I wanted to know who's orders it was and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jiraya appear and told me to make sure Naruto and Sasuke stayed safe and when I went over to Sasuke I saw Itachi's mangekou sharingan and my eyes quickly flashed to it but I stopped it saying on I would need to tell my parents about this and Sasuke screamed I ran to help him and punched Itachi in the stomach and he was pushed back a few yards and I healed what I could do and told Jiraya I would take Sasuke to Tsunade and he would need to deal with the guys as soon as I had said that Itachi and Kisame poofed away I need to talk to Itachi as soon as I have Sasuke to Tsunade.

When I found Itachi I punched him in the jaw and said "why the hell did you need to almost blow my cover and why did you try to get Naruto the deal was the kyuubi would be last" I shouted at him "I needed to see Sasuke and you and I thought I would remind the elders about our deal" he calmly replied "you could of warned me and now I have the mangekou sharingan so have fun explaining this to Madara and my parents" I told him getting less angry and I went off but forgot I still had Kisame's sword so I threw it at Itachi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Sasuke's choice

After Sasuke woke up he was extremely angry and demanded to fight Naruto I was there as my skill had advanced to medium and would soon be expert by the end of the month which is in 5 days and I knew there was a high chance of Naruto or Sasuke getting hurt and I would stop it if it got to bad.

The fight was ended by Kakashi and after he had stopped them he tanked me for being ready to stop and heal them and said after I finish training with Tsunade I should join him and Sasuke with their training and Naruto would go with Jiraya. I couldn't refuse of course it was a good offer.

After my talk with Kakashi I went to go find Sasuke but wasn't expecting what I saw…

… It was the sound 5 minus Kimmimaru. Before Orochimaru betrayed us I had met kimmimaru and the rest of the team and I and kimmimaru kept in contact. One reason for being a medic Nin was so that I could help him as he was apparently very ill.

"Hey look it's the little hime" the girl Tayota said she wasn't keen on me and I found out it was because I was stronger than her and guys liked me more "Sakura how do they know you" Sasuke asked confused "I will tell you later but I think it is best you accept their offer" I replied "we should go I will meet you at home" and I made us appear at the Uchiha clan district.

"You really need to do a lot of explaining" Sasuke told me "yeah I guess I do but promise you wont get mad or tell anyone else" I said I really didn't want to deal with him if he got mad "promise" he said "well I was born to Konan and Pein who is the leader of the Akatsuki and I have something called the rinnegan" I showed him the rinnegan "it lets me copy everything and master it just from looking at a technique or kekkei genkai(something only a certain family can use like sharigan) and I have grown up with all the Akatsuki they are Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan, Kakazu ,Sasori, Deidara, Orochimaru but he left, Tobi who wants to be an Akatsuki and finally Itachi" I waited for the response "you know Itachi" he said trying to remain calm "yeah and I have surpass him, he is ANBU level and I am above kage" "what how can u already be stronger than me" "well I did start training at two but anyways I was sent to Konaha to observe the kyuubi till I am 15 then we go and capture him and get the kyuubi sealed within the statue and the rest of the demons should be sealed in it already and we then can get world peace". "Wow that it interesting umm so why did u say to accept Orochimaru's offer I thought u didn't like him" Sasuke said " well I am not to keen on him lets just say but he can give u strength and when he is going to take your body you need to kill him" I told him seriously "so if I left would you stop me" he asked trying to process the information "no as it is your choice what you do with your life" I told him honestly but I just left out that I would miss him a lot "I think I should go to them" he said "yeah Tsunade will send a squad out probably rookie 12 and me but I would be there only as a medic I guess I will see you in a few years goodbye" and I kissed him on the cheek and did my well known cherry blossom disappear jutsu.

Later that night Sasuke left and Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, and me we didn't get Sasuke but I had planned that soon after Sasuke left I had mastered everything Tsunade had taught me and plus what Kakashi, Anko, Ibiki had taught me and in Konaha's eyes I was Kage level and the elders said if I wasn't going to Ame I would be the next Hokage. I was head of all ANBU after 1 year and I went on a mission to learn some jutsu from Yukigakure and I did that in 2 months and I was just doing normal ANBU missions until Naruto came back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 coming back 

After 2 and a half years after Naruto left he came back he was probably a low jonnin level but now I was going to meet him but in my ANBU captain uniform and I had a bet with Tsunade that I could get him scared it was for a bottle of Sake "Uzumaki Naruto you have been ordered to come with me" I told him hoping he didn't realise it was me but I had covered my hair. I took Naruto to the Hokage office and during the walk for the first time in his life he was quiet. When we entered the office I said "I did it shisou you owe me a bottle of sake now" I said in a joking tone while Naruto was thinking 'I know that voice, its so lovely wait did she say shisou', I could easily tell he was working it out in his head. I took of my mask and hair cover and said "hi Naruto" I started to laugh at his facial expression "Sakura-chan why are you in a ANBU captain uniform" he looked me up an down thinking 'she has curves In all the right places, her hair is long and beautiful, the outfit just clings to her perfectly, she is a living goddess' "I am above ANBU level now Naruto in fact I am head captain of all the ANBU and advisor to the Hokage" he was shocked

"What so Sakura-chan is stronger than me?" he screamed at Tsunade

"yes and you need to get to her level to be Hokage and she is going to be in a team with you a ANBU called Sai and because Kakashi is quite ill you will get an ANBU called Yamato you meet tomorrow in your usual training grounds at 8 O'clock.

The next day

Naruto was last to arrive I wasn't in my ANBU outfit just in normal ninja training clothes; we had to introduce our selves then told to go on a mission to help Gaara and Suna. I went first "I am Haruno Sakura from Ame I am ANBU captain and I like training, Ame, my friends, I don't dislike much apart from people who want war"

Then Naruto went "I am Uzumaki Naruto and I want to be Hokage, I like Sakura-chan ramen, Kakashi-sensei, sometimes Sasuke, I dislike people who judge me" then it was the guy I assumed was Sai. I knew he was in root as I had been training recently with Danzo which will be useful for later the guy called Sai said

"I am Sai and I am in ANBU" that was very informative I thought

"I am Yamato and I will be in the place of Kakashi until he is better"

Naruto and I it seemed were the only ones who did it properly

"Well team we need to go to Suna as there has been reports Akatsuki are going there"

I pretended I was shocked but I knew Sasori and Deidara were going to get Gaara's demon I knew he would be too late but I had unlimited chakra and could bring Gaara to life if he died. We were told to get in proper gear and meet in an hour.

When we got to Suna we had been told that Kankuro had been poisoned and Gaara kidnapped so I went right away and got rid of all the poison in Kankuro and made an antidote and the team went very quickly to where we had believed Sasori and Deidara to be. I was given some antidotes from someone called lady Chiyo who said "just in case" so I had put them with my own and kept them safe and would if possible taunt Sasori.

When we got to the cave Deidara had lost an arm which is something I would have to be healing when I got back to the base in Ame but Deidara was being cocky and wanted to get Naruto before Itachi and he was sitting on Gaara and told Naruto to follow him which he did and I told Sai and Yamato to follow him as soon as they left Sasori and I had a little spar and he then told me where I would find Sasuke and we then got bored and started talking

"So I see you are an ANBU now" Sasori said

"Yeah I have been for about 2 years so how many demons do we need now" I asked

"The kyuubi and eight tails are the only ones we haven't got yet but as soon as we can probably in a month leader-sama is going to call you back" he replied in his usual bored tone of voice

"I think you should go back to your teammates and make sure they don't kill the gaki (brat) that's my job" I laughed at this he did like Deidara but he wont admit it.

I ran to find Naruto and just to notice a lay Deidara blow up I shouted at them to give me Gaara and I did the proper jutsu and he was alive and well and not most can walk right away but he could but it would take a few hours to get his whole body reacting normally when he walked into the village everyone was cheering happy to see the Kazekage alive. When we were heading back to konaha


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – finding Sasuke 

The new team 7 had been called to the Hokages office because apparently she had a mission for us

"We have received information about where Sasuke is current staying it is your mission to capture him alive and not to badly injured" the last part was directed at me as I had got my shisou's temper.

"Hai" (yes) we all said and got our supplies and mission scroll and went on our journey to find Sasuke

Two days later

We had found the base and searched and I had seen Sai and Sasuke and realised they had quite a few similar features and I heard Sai say he was ordered to kill Sasuke and I couldn't let that happen so I ran and punched Sai in the stomach and I looked up at Sasuke and I saw something in his eyes and I took the hair cover and mask off and his eyes widened in shock then all of a sudden Naruto and Yamato came rushing in and Sasuke and Naruto had a little 'talk' then Sasuke tried to attack Naruto with his sword but I went and stop it and I knew what he could probably do with it which was quite helpful in knowing the right way to block the attack and I was going to yell at Sasuke but then Orochimaru and Kabuto came "how nice to see you again my dear cherry blossom how is the curse mark treating you" Orochimaru said while I started thinking about how the curse mark hasn't become worse or done anything recently I had made a seal to stop it getting any worse but I don't know how long it would last but I replied to Orochimaru "I forgot it was even there" I knew I had a big smirk on my face. "You should come and train here and advance your curse mark" he told me at least he wasn't saying my secret yet. I would be going in about two weeks if I am lucky. I would go to him if I could for training as it might be useful but it isn't necessary. Naruto decided he would shout at Orochimaru "Sakura-chan will never go to some one like you" he was still very loud. After Naruto said that the snake three vanished but I expected this. At least I know I should watch my back and that Orochimaru may try getting me at any time

When we got back to konaha Tsunade said "the mission was a failure unfortunately but at least we know more of what they can do and have destroyed one base" I decided I would tell her I would be returning in two weeks "Tsuande-Shisou my dad contacted me and he said in two weeks roughly someone will collect me" I said waiting for Naruto to complain "what Sakura-chan you ant go just yet I have just got back!" yet again he was very loud.

I had been having a relaxing week and was glad to find Kakashi well again and the Konaha twelve all had a good time during this week all giving me gifts and crying because I was going soon and people in konaha would be wishing me good luck and congratulations when they saw me but finally Tsunade decided that because Akatsuki had been seen near rain the idiots I would have konaha twelve and Sai escort me to Ame. I knew when Tobi told me I could go back it would be interesting to see the faces.


	8. Chapter 8

Going back chapter 8

The mission so far had gone well nothing happened but no one expected to see an Akatsuki ahead which I could see was Tobi. I was so happy but I had my ANBU mask on so no one saw but I didn't have my hair cover on so Tobi would still see I was Sakura but everyone was not attacking him because I said leave him to me but Naruto and Sai didn't listen and the fight between the three boys was actually very funny as Tobi kept teasing Naruto a lot and no one but me could hit him and when I was going to do another attack Tobi took my mask off and…

… Hugged me and everyone was shocked and even more so when he said "come on Sakura-chan we are going back to see leader-sama everyone is so glad to see you coming back we have waited fro this fro a while leader-sama also needs you to resurrect Itachi as Itachi died when Sasuke defeated him about five minutes before I came you don't know how proud leader-sama is of you but , now leader-sama wants leader-sama's little girl back and Tobi has something to show Sakura-chan when Sakura-chan gets back". Madara really liked to talk a lot and quite fast to but I was used to it I was just happy to be going back and I had a feeling Madara was going to show me the eternal mangekou sharingan. I saw Madara handing me my Akatsuki outfit which I had designed my self and got Sasori to make while I was away so I was even happier.

"Sakura-chan how could you they are trying to kill me you meant to be my friend" I could see Naruto was leaking some of the kyuubi chakra but it wasn't my problem but I should reply anyway "I am going with him because the Akatsuki are my family and all we want is peace but we need the demon chakra to do it and some font live but if you come willingly you could still be saved and we will have peace finally" I must of sounded like my father a bit but he was a major influence on me. Tobi transported me back to the base where I would heal Sasuke and I knew I would have to put him into a strong genjutsu to make him think he killed his closest friend and so he will get the mangekou sharingan and after he had got the mangekou I would release him form the genjutsu. When I had finally put him in the genjutsu I went to resurrect Itachi then when he was awake he would get a kick right in the balls (beware of the authoress she is violent and will kick you in the balls for fun)

After my first day

I was leaning over Sasuke checking him and I went to his eyes and he shot up and…

…hit my head but it was an accident so I forgave him but when I did the same to Itachi he also shot up and hit me in my head. I figured it was something to do with Uchiha's.

I was going to give Sasuke's team a look over it seems soon after I had been to Orochimaru's base Sasuke killed Orochimaru and Kabuto but he knows how to get my curse mark higher to the second level so after I did a check up on Sasuke's team I would got o him and see what happens.

I tried to check Karin but she refused saying she was fine and that see wanted to see her Sasuke-kun. I put a strong seal on Juugo because it helped him get control of his curse mark. Suigetsu was very different he would flirt and after that he would stare what is weird is that normally I would punch someone if they did that but I chose to let it slip for the moment and hope he got the message I wasn't into him but then again you never know if they understand completely.

After checking team hebi as I was told that is what they called them selves I went to Sasuke but my dad was very strict and insisted upon supervising us. I took the pill as instructed and after that everything went black.

When I woke up I got out of the container I was placed in and I wanted to see what I looked like so I went to the mirror I was surprised at what I saw my hair was a pure white very much like fresh snow and my eyes were the same but it was longer now and it was around my knees in a plat. The outfit was also a pure white kimono and no shoes. My skin was also very pale a lot more than normal but the weirdest thing was I had…

… Angel wings also pure white, the only colour on me was my cheeks and lips were a light blue and my eyelids even my eyelashes and eye lids were white.

"Wow she looks great and she is not a monster, everyone that has done this has turned into a monster that normally happens" Sasuke's voice had just appeared out of no where. I looked in the direction of the voice and it was Sasuke "thanks for the compliment maybe it I s different because I have the rinnegan" I suggested to Sasuke "Hn maybe I'm not sure but you are alive so it was successful I guess, how did you hear me I was to far for anyone to hear and I was quiet" he explained "so how do I turn this transformation off" I asked politely I would need to learn how to control it soon just in case I need to be stronger and konaha might attack soon because we are after Naruto and I betrayed them but if they do a lot of people will die and I don't think konaha would want that. After I had figured with the help of Sasuke to turn the transformation off I went to go visit my parents and explain and show them my progress.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Suigetsu

Suigetsu P.O.V.

I have never seen someone as beautiful as the pink haired girl, she is everything a guy could want, she is beautiful, perfect figure, and she is kind, caring, pure and so much more. I need to know her. She didn't mind when I flirted with her I flirt a bit with everyone but that is just me but I really wanted to get her attention. Karin showed me the bingo book and there she was except a year younger.

I really wanted to be with her but I wouldn't do anything she didn't want me to. After she had healed me and went to find Sasuke, Karin was making fun of me because I was staring and flirting a lot I probably looked stupid to the pink haired girl who name I know now is Sakura Haruno, she is an angel, my angel. I was looking at the bingo book it showed her statistics and I can see now why people are scared apparently she has mastered everything taught to her by Konaha and Suna and she had the best of each specialty teaching her and she has surpassed everyone and Konaha want her to be the Hokage. According to the book she was a loyal ANBU ninja for Konaha and is wanted to be the Kage in both Suna and Konaha but cant because she is going to be the Kage of Ame and I guess she was probably leader-sama's daughter or sister as he is the current Kage and he is very powerful and would only leave Ame to someone he can trust and is strong. Team hebi had been told see this leader-sama I heard Sasuke talking a bit about.

after being to see leader –sama I knew team hebi was now Akatsuki and that the Sakura girl was leader-sama's daughter and if anyone does anything to hurt or upset her in any way we will be tortured until we beg for death and become a servant and basically they would break us. I was walking in the corridors when I saw her again but this time she was an angel literally almost everything about her was white except her eye lids, her cheeks and lips. I saw her turn in the opposite direction but I remained hidden anyway I didn't want her to see me I would admire from afar but I did get very jealous when I saw her with Sasuke I knew they probably are only friends and I cant be with her as if I break her heart, either her or her father would kill me painfully.

I was trying to build up my confidence so I could talk to her without looking like an idiot and Karin wasn't helping she was being the bitch she usually is and saying "aww poor Suigetsu he can flirt with everything except a girl he likes and I thought ninjas were meant to be tough and be able to do things like that I guess you aren't a proper ninja oh well" which would make me mad and I didn't want to see the beautiful Sakura when I was mad as I think she would go off me. Someone like her probably never got mad. That is what I thought until I went to a meeting with all the Akatsuki.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: the meeting (Sakura P.O.V.)

We had all been called to discuss some recent plans and apparently a big surprise. I had a feeling they would say we are going to get the kyuubi and take over konaha but even I wasn't sure as it could be anything.

"Thank you all for coming here now we have a very important matter to attend to I am not the real leader of the Akatsuki, the real leader is one of you"  
I was hearing my name quite often among the boys but I really wanted to see their faces when it is told Madara is Tobi and leader of the Akatsuki. I was under the impression that he would get all the bijou (demon) then announce the news about Madara then get control of all the villages I knew we would probably have to use violence in some villages but it's what we have to do to get peace.

"its me" Madara announced while slowly taking off his mask smirking then he looked into my eyes and announced "I have decided I need someone powerful enough to help me that is also immortal so that is why I have decided that I will take Sakura-chan as my wife and, co-leader" I was shocked to say the least as I wasn't told anything about this but I knew it would probably be best not to say anything but I did anyway "since when am I going to be your wife, I never agreed to that and you beat me in a spar I will be your wife but if I win I don't have to be your wife fair deal?! The rules will be for the first one to get seriously injured loses" I wasn't prepared to be scarred or dead yet and i would obviously do my best and take out all the stops but I still am not 100% certain Madara would follow rules as I saw the look in his eyes and I knew he would do anything to get me as his wife. I had noticed Suigetsu watching me when I had just gone through the transformation and I knew he was scared for the first time because he could get himself to talk to me. I added him to my long list of my fan boys.

The next day 

Everyone was on my side for the fight and even placed bets I had a feeling some e.g. Hidan, Deidara and Suigetsu wanted to be with me instead. Some treated me like I was their sister these were Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Kakazu, Juugo and Zetsu. I didn't know where to put Sasuke as I had no romantic feeling towards him. I wasn't ready to fall in love or even get married. I went to my parents to see if they had any part in arranging this or if they knew anything about it I hoped they had no clue or at least knew he had feelings for me but not that he would do this.

"mum, dad please tell me you had no idea about Madara making me his bride, I'm to young to be married and I want to make a choice of who I want instead of someone else deciding for me you know that". I was almost crying when I said that because even though I was a ninja and all I was still at the end of the day a 16 year old teenage girl and when you also add in all the stuff happening it wasn't long before I just broke down to cry especially since I might be married in a few days. "Don't worry Sakura-chan your father and I would never do that trust me we had one or two hints he liked you but never any knowledge of his intentions to marry you" my mum soothingly said and it really helped and I felt ready to fight Madara except I needed to visit a certain masochistic, and sadistic person.

With Sakura and Hidan 

"So you're tellin' me that you want to be a jashinist and be able to do sacrifices and shit" Hidan wasn't one for being polite but I liked that about him, he didn't care who he was with he wouldn't change who he was unless it was on a mission, or someone had threatened something dear to him what ever that could be. "Yep so wanna help or not" I wasn't as polite with him because I didn't feel like I needed to be as polite with him for some reason I didn't think of him like a brother but I didn't have any romantic feelings for him or not, but if he could teach me to be a proper jashinist and coz of my super awesome rinnegan I could probably do it be a proper one as soon as I had got into contact with jashin and he accepted me, that would be the hardest part.

Hidan had told me the best way is for him to start a sort of prayer to his god to get him to talk to me and consider taking me on as one of his main people. This wasn't just spur of the moment as I had been thinking of doing this for a while now but of course I have only just got round to coming back and I have been praying sort of to jashin but its best to pray when we have a connection. I have heard all I know from Hidan and he should be reliable as he is a serious and the most appreciated follower and if he puts in a good word from me that will be really useful and I decided it would also be useful against the fight with Madara and now would be the best time to become a proper jashinist.

I had only just started the meditation to get in contact with Jashin-sama and it wasn't long before I was spiritually in front if Jashin-sama.

"So I heard from Hidan that you want to be the most trusted female and to kill in my name. Why?" Jashin-sama said his voice oozing with power.

"Well like Hidan I am not afraid to kill someone plus I won't regret it either. I have killed before; I am very powerful and so far have never been beaten or seriously injured in a battle or spar. I can easily get a person to kill and I would kill at least one a week" I explained doing my best to seem powerful and confident because obviously in the presence of a god even someone like me can get nervous.

"You do make a very convincing argument; I agree to make you my most trusted female on one condition" he seemed to have something interesting for the condition and from the smirk on his face I could tell I probably wouldnt like it.

"What is the condition" I was still trying to do my best not to show how nervous I really was "in five years time you will become my goddess. You will get all the privileges Hidan gets if you accept the condition. You will be worshiped by the Jashinism followers" he was still smirking I would accept his condition but I would still have to chose between Hidan and Jashin-sama obviously I would deal with that problem later." I accept" short and sweet but that's all it needed to be "good I will tell Hidan about the deal and he will now train you how to properly do all the techniques"

"I opened my eyes and I saw Hidan obviously being briefed on the conversation I just had with Jashin-sama I knew he would be shocked bu could master everything by the end of the day it would come in useful for when I went against Madara tomorrow.

"Sakura-chan how could you agree to that, I wish I could be Jashin-sama at the moment he is so lucky he gets to have you with him as his goddess. I will teach you every fucking thing but keep that shit Kakazu away from me" after he said that he handed me a scythe like his but mine had cherry blossoms on the handle and partly on the blades.

The next day 

I had got a little battle plan in my head. I would draw a jashinism symbol on the floor, make Madara bleed, I would ingest the blood step into the triangle and then stab myself somewhere or Madara is he was silly enough to attack me and it would be allowed as they would recognise the symbol and ritual.

The battle 

I was all prepared I knew I probably didn't know as many techniques as Madara but I did have several advantages which Madara didn't. I was headed to a large spar ground in Ame as this is where the match was to be held.

"Come on Sakura/Sakura-chan" is all I could hear as I was hearing the rules being read out by my dad then I hear it "START!" my dad shouted and straight way I went to draw the symbol with some blood I collected from Itachi as he owed me a favour and I wouldn't be allowed to stab myself. I went into a defensive stance and looked in Madara's eyes and said "prepare to lose and get your ass kick by a girl" and I went behind him quicker than any eye could see even sharingan and my dad's rinnegan would have seen a blur. I turned my byakugan on to look at the best places to attack and disable his chakra. I found it and striked as hard as I could and it was fast which caused him to spit out blood and I took out my scythe and caught the blood on the blade. I then licked it off.

I had put Madara is the strongest genjutsu I knew and he had been caught off guard but he quickly got out of the genjutsu but it gave me enough time to ingest the blood and he was about to attack me but didn't realise what I had done as I was already in the black and white form and my hair turned black but my eyes turned white. I was about to stab myself when Madara had realised what I was going to do and…

… He was too late as I had stabbed myself in the arm. Straight after I did that I stepped out of the circle and took the blade out. I did this just to make sure Madara didn't get healed also and I shouted "I have won the battle I am now the leader of the Akatsuki and I'm sorry Madara but I couldn't be your wife anyway as I made a deal with Jashin-sama to be his goddess and I will be worshiped by the followers this was in exchange for me being his most trusted female worshiper" I had proclaimed to everyone and lets just say they were shocked to say the least I often heard "why the hell did you do that" even "what the fuck" and my mum came upto me and said "I only want you to be happy and if you are happy with that deal, your father and I will support you. Now that your leader I suggest we get everyone together and surprise attack konaha in the night" my mum and dad always were supportive and I was very glad they still were.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 back in konaha

Naruto P.O.V.

"Baa-chan the mission failed we didn't get to Sasuke before the Akatsuki and Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan is an Akatsuki, the Sakura-chan we know was an act and now they are planning to get the kyuubi the dude we fought said that they had all the demons but the kyuubi I ma having doubts about Sakura-chan as she seemed to want to say with us but she also obviously wanted to go back. I think now that maybe she wasn't doing an act as she did offer to resurrect me if I died if I had the kyuubi extracted and she said that they wanted peace. Baa-chan what do we do?" I was in hysterics but who could blame me, my best friends have betrayed me and now Sakura-can is apart of a group trying to kidnap me "Naruto! First calm down, second konaha will stick with you I think we need to keep our guard up a bit more I will send messages to everyone to stay in the village and to come back from the current mission as soon as they can don't worry Naruto, Sakura-chan will do the right thing I know her trust me and if she has been with the Akatsuki all this time she was probably the child of one of the members. Jiraya was going to go and do some investigation but I think right now its best if he doesn't" baa-chan said but when I heard Jiraya I knew he might also give some advice and help with this situation.

"Ero-sannin (pervy sage) I need to talk to you" I had appeared behind him while he was peaking at the girls in the hot springs "oh Naruto, what is so important that it disrupts my research" Jiraya quite annoyed said. "It's about Sakura-chan" I wasn't sure how to tell him about this but I would try "she betrayed us on the mission. She is an Akatsuki, baa-chan said she was probably born to one of the high up members and has raised to be an Akatsuki but I don't know which member it could be as she isn't a fish, or an Uchiha and she doesn't look like the rest of the ones I know and none of them had the rinnegan thing she has. I am just confused as to who her parents could be. I know when the people that claimed to be her parents came to konaha her mum had blue hair and called her self Konan but I assumed it was a good name as she was in ANBU gear but I knew say her face. Her father was a guy with orange hair and piercings and called himself Pein." I said running out of breath at stages "Naruto I think I know who the lady might be but she died almost 15 years ago. I have a feeling about who the guy could have been but he also died 15 years ago and you never saw in there faces." He told me this with a pained look in his eyes. "Before I forget baa-chan told me you're not allowed to go anywhere as everyone is coming back as she thinks the Akatsuki might attack soon bye ero-sannin" and I walked off.

Sakura P.O.V.

It had been a week since I had come back and I had learnt everything the members knew and I created a few more jutsu and went around Ame looking for anything useful to copy but I found I know everything that Ame had to offer and since everyone has been preparing for the big attack as we were going to leave later today to get to konaha at midnight.

We had made a plan the Akatsuki would get in first then we will give a signal and the rest of Ame would come in. I would probably deal with people like Tsunade and try to make a deal as I was the leader now. I knew my dad wanted to go against Jiraya, my mum told me she would go against Shizune. I think Kisame wanted to go against Gai, Itachi wanted to go against Kakashi, Deidara wanted to go against kurenai, the rest would go for the strongest and I was certain Sasuke and Naruto would fight it out.

Later

Everyone had got in and it looked like we were so far the ones excepted to win but I knew it could change at any moment so that is why I went straight to Tsunade but knowing her she would try talk first and then do a surprise attack but the only problem for her is I am always on guard even when I sleep.

I had got into Tsunade office as that is where she would be trying to get a message to Suna. I hope we can make a deal and then it would be easier for our world to have peace. I think we should make a deal and use the 9 bijou but we would need Naruto and extract the Kyuubi from him but I would heal and resurrect him if needed. I had just got into the office and…

ATTENTION EVERYONE JORDAN REEVE IS GOING TO MARRY EVERYONE EXCEPT ZHOU YANGHUI LETS CELEBRATE!

"Tsunade I want us to make a deal before too many people die, you and I both know this will end really bad for one and no one wants anyone to die. I know one reason for you not liking the Akatsuki is we want to take the kyuubi from Naruto but because of my time here I got quite close and won't let him die and he will be free after the extract and since I became the leader I will carry on with my fathers ambition of having peace in the world. Please let us have a truce and anyone that has died I promise to resurrect everyone and I know you wouldn't of listened to the Akatsuki if we had sent a message and I am sorry for the damage caused and I also promise that the Akatsuki will help with any rebuilding that is if we have a truce." I had no idea why I just did a long speech but if It worked great if it didn't then I would have to use force and I looked up to Tsuande and I liked her so didn't really want to use force but I would do it if I had to.

"You know I don't want to fight you Sakura as you were like my daughter and I hope we can continue that if we do make peace. I agree to your terms as long as you keep to them Konaha will be your ally but you will have to talk to Naruto about how he feels about dying and then being resurrected. Sakura I hope you can have the peace you want and I think we should probably tell everyone the attack is off."

On top of the Hokage mountain

"Oi everyone Akatsuki, Ame, and Konaha stop fighting" both me and Tsunade said at the same time at the top of our voices which surprisingly was loud enough for everyone to stop what they were doing but I saw Hidan about to kill a person and shouted "Hidan if you even think of doing what I know you are about to. You will no longer have a dick or balls" and he didn't kill the person but he still was going to have his head ripped off later.

"We have made a deal any wounded go to the hospital. Bring the dead to Sakura and she will resurrect them and if you injures are very serious go to me or Shizune and I will be in my office and after Sakura has finished Naruto Uzumaki needs to see her." Tsunade shouted I was surprised her throat was getting a bit sore.

I had finished resurrecting everyone and it was good to see everyone Ame and Konaha working together and I had sent for Naruto and I wasn't looking forward to it. I also called Kakashi and Sasuke so we could talk and try to make team 7 work out again but who knows what the reaction will be.

"Hi guys long time no see" I said nervously to Sasuke and Naruto. "How could you Sakura-chan" Naruto still very upset and I thought he might start to cry "I am sorry Naruto I didn't want to cause this but if we want peace it is what the Akatsuki had to do. I know Konaha wouldn't listen unless we attacked. Look Naruto to really make sure there is peace we need the kyuubi but don't worry I will make sure you are alive and not in pain at all during the extraction." "I forgive you Sakura-chan" and he ran up and hugged me "wait how long has Sasuke-teme been an Akatsuki" Naruto now confused asked "since she came back dope" it was nice to see Sasuke hadn't changed "hey I'm not a dope, teme" "dope" "teme" "dope" "TEME" "hn dope." Sasuke and Naruto had started their usual argument and I was bored so I told them "stop it unless you want to be in pain for the rest of your lives" "sorry Sakura-chan" "hn" "its good to be team 7 again" I told them we had all forgotten that Kakashi hadn't arrived yet but we were still team 7.

We got the Kyuubi and finally all the countries surrendered and finally there was peace. The deal with Jashin would be when I was 25 but I am still 16 so I have a lot of time left. The Akatsuki have all stayed in different countries to keep the peace and I am still the leader but who knows what adventures I will have now.

THE END- Finally sorry it took so long and is a rubbish story but any criticism feel free to say :D

Keep Calm and Call Sakura


	12. Chapter 12

Hello I am considering making a new fanfiction this time about Sakura being the daughter of Madara but not finding out until the war time, would anyone actually want to read this story?


End file.
